


Double or Nothing [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Popslash
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin Switching, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Exploration of social boundaries. Through porn. (Using redheads and bonus popstar.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double or Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/248584) by Calico. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/Double%20or%20Nothing.mp3) | 1:47:17 | 147.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/Double%20or%20Nothing.m4b) | 1:47:17 | 50.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/double-or-nothing-0) |  |   
  
### Music

_Tearin' Up My Heart_ by 'N Sync

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate No Text Version of the Cover b/c it is _so pretty_ I feel like I ruined it a little but putting text on it.  
> 
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!!


End file.
